


The Lone Boy

by RikkaYomi



Series: Loucetios [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No OC, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Hale Fire, Shaddy main character, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkaYomi/pseuds/RikkaYomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy arrived one night, fed the Nemeton his magic to help him revive, and went to sleep, without anyone the wiser.</p><p>The events to come will be shaken up. The lone boy wrapped in the Tree’s shadow will make sure of it. </p><p>[Gerard was suppposed to betray Deucalion. Enis was supposed to Bite Paige. But that Boy came and fucked it all.</p><p>Or the part where everyone's scrambling to find out who he is and why he waged war on the werewolves and the hunters so casually.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning here : I’m not born in an english speaking coutry, far from it. France may well be one of the worst country on that side. Half of the people here don’t know how to write in French without mispelling half the words so we don’t have much energy left to learn other languages… At the time I’m writting this, I’m not sure if I’ll find a beta-reader willing to put up with me and my stranges writting quirks… Though, I hope it will not bother you too much during your visit here, try to enjoy this story, ok? 
> 
> Moreover, I’ll take some liberties with the original timeline as I would have to rewatch all teenwolf notes in hand to check some of my facts, and as much as the Wiki can be useful, it won’t help me sometimes. You can tell me if I write an awful mistake though, I’ll try to correct it as much as possible.
> 
> Searching for a beta reader pretty please éxè.

**Prologue**

The cave was eerily silent. The wind blowing through the gaping entrance played with a few spider webs and dead leaves on the bare ground and died in the depths of the dark cave. Not a sound, not a single sign of life in this place. 

It was like the whole place reeked of grief and demise. That of the stem of that old tree whose roots where covered in blood. The Tree once revered and called Nemeton. Nemed. Sanctified. 

Once oldest and greatest Tree of the consecrated grove, revered by druids as the World, now an old dried out stump in a dark cave without any power. 

Then a flash and groan. Life in this land of desolation, and magic. So much magic. The Nemeton, fed by that pure and lively force grew until it reached the height it once was. Until its branches sought out the light of the Sun and pierced the ground between it and liberty, shredding it without any care. Leaves grew up, wood sprouted, vigorous and healthy and roots that were stunted expanded and covered the ground. 

In the space of a mere minute the stem became Tree anew. 

Another groan echoed in the alcove, and a hand extended to reach out of the gnarled wood forming the trunk of the tree. Gasping and sweating profusely, a young boy escaped from where he was holed up inside the tree itself, magic flaring wildly around him. Panting, he fell to his knees and closed his brown eyes, his right wrist still trapped in the intricate design of the gnarled wood. 

He was visibly so much exhausted that had his wrist not been stuck, he would’ve fell to the ground without so much as moving a limb to break his fall. After a few minutes of labouring breaths, he opened his eyes and looked at himself. His hand was small, like that of a toddler, four to six years old. The boys eyes shone with pleasure and contempt. 

“I’ve done it.” 

He shouldn’t have spoken. He knew it as soon as the words left his throat and it began to burn. A coughing fit overcame him and he brought his left hand to his mouth, the bark of the tree closing carefully around his right hand to keep him upright. Blood soon splattered his hand and he had more and more trouble to breathe in. Fluids were pooling in his lungs and his whole body began to shake as he coughed and heaved more and more blood on the roots before him. The Nemeton hummed with power the more blood pooled on it, and soon, a warm wind cooled the sweat on the boy and appeased his tremors. 

The boy pulled himself upright once again against the trunk, and he took light breathes. He watched with slightly blurred eyes as the blood was absorbed by the roots and smiled lightly. His smile thinned when his body started shutting down and his lids began to droop. 

He took a second to look at his body. He was a boy somewhere between four and six years old, his eyes shone brightly for a second before they dulled to a deep brown when moss and leaves covered his pale skin. He had long hair running down his waist and ending mid tight. He tweaked his fingers and a tendril of wood twisted in his hair, gathering the unruly locks on his back. Now ready, he looked up to the tree and grimaced. 

The highest branch was nearing six stories up and the gigantic tree was pretty conspicuous looking. The boy groaned and shakingly stood up from his crouch and stepped on the roots to move away from the stained bark still absorbing his blood. Pulling on his magic just a little more, he brushed a bloody hand on the bark of the tree who greedily drank it all, and willed for everything to seem as it did before he came back. He almost choked when a powerful wind blew inside the alcove and the Nemeton hid itself, letting only a stump as a sign of its presence. 

He shivered at the disappearance of the warm bark under his hand and tremor started running along his skin. Dropping to the ground, he crawled under the bush, until he got to the roots who arranged themselves to allow him to nest between them. Only then, with his magic running through his whole body, did he let himself be overcomed by the darkness.


End file.
